


Winners and Competitions

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [22]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Horse Racing, Jed is a cliche, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah wins a competition and expects a reward. He gets one - and many - from Octavius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners and Competitions

The mock-up starting line was littered with men on horses, all preparing to line up and begin the race. 

A small explosion, from one of the cowboy’s guns, signalled ‘go’. 

The dozen or so riders and their horses took off, and started running the temporary track. 

Three laps later, and a winner was found; he had a massive lead, and was waiting a few moments before the second place person was decided on. 

The winner, was Jedediah. 

In celebration, the blonde man jumped off of his animal, and ran up to his Roman friend, who had ventured over to the Wild West diorama to meet his friend; who had insisted that he ‘must take part in this race to prove his manliness’ to his fellow westerners, and that Octavius should stay and watch. 

He grasped the dark haired man in a bruising hug, both men laughing. 

“That was quite a show, Jedediah.” 

“You’re darn tooting it was!” 

The Roman smiled fondly at the blond. 

“Tell you what though,” Jedediah began, pulling out of the hug slightly, just enough to see the dark haired man’s face. “I’ve been thinking that this winner deserves some sorta reward!” 

“Oh yeah?” Octavius smirked, looking at the cowboy. 

“Yeah!” 

“How about a kiss?”

“Oh, now you’re talk-!” 

Octavius silenced the younger man with his lips. 

“Not exactly what I was thinking of, but that was so much better!” And Jedediah leaned in for a second kiss. 

“Now why did you deserve that one?” Octavius teased, just as they pulled away. 

“Because I got a kiss from you, and that makes me a winner?”

“You’re such a cliche.” 

“But I’m your cliche!” 

Jedediah got plenty more rewards after that.


End file.
